Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle
by Octopus-Octopus
Summary: Et toi, tu vas faire quoi pour le reste de ta vie? Drabbles.
1. Ah! Quel choc!

**Titre : **Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle

**Résumé : **" Et toi, tu vas faire quoi pour le reste de ta vie? " Quelques instants de leur quotidien.

**Disclaimer : **Vous connaissez Bleach, non? Alors vous devez sûrement savoir que c'est Tite Kubo qui l'a créé! Et donc, rien ici ne m'appartient... ( T.T Bouh!.. )

**Note : **Série de drabbles? Ouais, peut-être! J'aime les drabbles! 3

_**Octopus vous présente...**_

* * *

**Ah! Quel choc! **

Kurosaki Isshin déprimait depuis trois jours déjà. Et Ichigo était à bout. Il s'approcha de son père avec la conviction de le secouer par les jambes, quand Karin lui demanda :

Tu y vas pas quand même?

- Ouais.

Elle soupira. Il arriva à la hauteur de celui-ci et s'apprêta à crier « Putain, secoue-toi! », mais Isshin le devança, tournant son visage livide vers lui, il dit :

Karin et Yuzu ont…un copain…

Encore la même rengaine… Il prit son père par les poignets et le secoua comme pour le réveiller, rien n'y fit, il décida d'abandonner.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé? Moi je sais pas quoi en penser... Reviews ?**

**Oh, et juste pour dire, j'ai eu un pénible moment à essayer de faire 100 mots. J'aime décidément trop écrire! V.V**

_**Octopus vous salue!**_


	2. Ta tombe

**Titre : **Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle

**Disclaimer : **Bleach est et sera, à jamais, à Tite Kubo. J'dois devenir voleuse professionnelle, ouais?

**Note : **Voici un deuxième (double) drabble publié. Plus sérieux que le premier et un peu plus sentimental ? :D Bref, en espèrant qu'il vous plaise...

**_Octopus vous présente..._**

* * *

**Ta tombe**

Komamura s'approche lentement de la tombe, fleurs en main et courage en poche. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été à proximité de quelque chose qui lui appartenait. C'était la première fois qu'il allait proche de la pierre à son effigie depuis sa mort, il n'avait jamais été assez brave pour regarder la vérité en face et l'accepter une bonne fois pour toute.

Il se baissa doucement, la main avançant sans certitude vers la tombe et fixa son regard sur elle, puis il se figea, constatant avec calme qu'il était réellement mort. Il fronça les sourcils et remonta son regard vers le haut, vers Dieu, vers Lui. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil éclatant, c'était une journée magnifique, comme il y en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Et ça l'énervait, ça n'allait tout simplement pas avec ce qu'il se passait en lui.

Sa main posa enfin les fleurs par terre et son regard se porta sur la tombe. Il prit une grande respiration. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Son cœur se serrait, c'était mauvais signe.

Ses yeux fixant toujours la tombe avec ferveur, il dit enfin, dans un soupir :

« Salut Tousen… »

* * *

**Peut-être que c'était bien, peut-être que ça l'était moins, mais je l'aime bien! Laissez vos reviews, ça va me faire plaisir d'y répondre.**

**Je veux aussi dire de j'ai accepter les reviews anonymes, pour ceux que cela intéresse! ( Merci à toi, Poom's pour me l'avoir fait remarquer! ) **

**_Octopus vous salue..._**


	3. Mais il y avait plus

**Titre : **Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde sait que Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite, mais j'le veux quand même! XD

**Note : **Première ficlet ( et non, ce n'est pas un drabble! Un mouchoir? :D ) et troisième chapitre, un peu en retard certes ( sur mon LJ, j'avais spécifié dès la rentrée ), mais toujours bien présent. Alors, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture! :)

**_Octopus vous présente..._**

* * *

**Mais il y avait plus...**

Son seul but dans la vie était de se battre, de trancher la chair, de piétiner sur les morts, de panser les plaies et de recommencer.

Pourquoi se battre ? Pour l'amusement que cela lui apportait, pour le sang qui allait couler, pour qu'il puisse battre et se faire battre à son propre jeu.

Mais c'était plus que d'être le plus fort, plus que de l'amusement, c'était aussi de trouver un but à sa vie.

_Accomplir son but en se battant. Se battre pour trouver son but._

Un cycle incessant, sans fin, sans queue ni tête. C'est pourquoi certains avaient du mal à comprendre Zaraki Kenpachi.

Cependant, il y avait plus que de la simple incompréhension, il y avait de la crainte. Pure, tenace et prenante. De celles qui vous glace le sang et vous prends aux tripes.

Ils ne le comprenaient pas, ils l'appréhendaient.

* * *

**On en dit quoi? Étrange? Ah, je le savais...**

**La vie reprends son cours ( la rentrée scolaire nous as tué, mais bon...), et les fics doivent être updatées, quoi!**

**_Octopus vous salue..._**


	4. Quelque chose comme ça

**Titre : **Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle

**Disclaimer : **Bleach, Bleach, comme je rêve à toi ( à vous ? ), mais diable, Kubo Tite est ton maître!

**Note : **Je devrais peut-être me lancer dans l'humour, mes drabbles sont toujours sur des sujets déprimants, non? =/

_**Octopus vous présente…**_

**Quelque chose comme ça…**

Que lui était-elle arrivée à ce moment là? Elle ne le savait pas trop elle-même.

Mais en voyant l'épée se rapprocher dangereusement et en sentant cette force , presque surhumaine, qu'elle ne pouvait pas contenir, quelque chose c'était brisé en elle.

« Qu'était-il devenu, après tout ce temps? Et comment avait-il pu? » Des questions qu'elle n'avait su que se poser à elle, et pas à lui. Et Matsumoto le regrettait…

Des fragments de souvenirs, c'est tout ce qu'il restait d'eux. Comme un matin qu'on aurait teint de blanc.

Mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Plus maintenant en tout cas.

* * *

**On s'amuse, on s'amuse et je vous laisse le choix de laisser un commentaire. « Libre service. Ö »**

_**Octopus vous salue…**_


	5. What a question!

**Titre :** Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle

**Disclaimer : **Kubo Tite. Bleach. C'est indiscutable. C'est indissociable.

**Note : **Drabble à saveur humoristique, mais c'est normal si vous ne trouvez que ça l'est pas après l'avoir lu. XD

J'imagine que vous attendiez depuis un certain, puisque j'avais mentionné que mon prochain drabble serait bientôt publié, mais veuillez m'excuser, j'avais oublié! On peut dire que je me suis tapée le front longtemps quand je l'ai remarqué. XD Bonne lecture! ~

_**Octopus vous présente...

* * *

**_

**Quelle question!  
**

La première fois que Keigo avait rencontré Kurosaki Ichigo, il avait pensé qu'il fronçait bien trop les sourcils. Il n'osa pas demander pourquoi, même si cela le turlupinait ( Ichigo étant bien effrayant à l'époque ), et se prit d'amitié avec celui-ci.

Mais un jour, il n'en put plus et posa finalement l'horrible question. Et il y répondit simplement, accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils ( un jour, toujours! ) :

« Les prises de luttes de mon père. »

La conversation était close. Keigo repartit, entraîné plus loin par un Mizuhiro exaspéré.

_Aah_…Mais tout venait sous le sens, tiens.

* * *

**Pas trop déçus, j'espère, de mon humour à deux sous. Allez, je vais m'améliorer! XD**

**Un drabble pour Noël? Si, si! ( On sait pas...=X )  
**

_**Octopus vous salue...**_


	6. Aizen I

**Titre :** Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle

**Disclaimer :** Ô vénérable Kubo Tite, auteur du ô combien majestueux Bleach, je voudrais être à votre place.

**Note : **Double-drabble cette fois-ci. Et double updates cette semaine. _Be happy._ =)

**_Octopus vous présente...

* * *

_Aizen I**

Aizen avait toujours été profondément sadique, hypocrite, misanthrope et manipulateur.

Et il l'avait toujours su et il l'avait toujours accepté.

Mais malgré sa haine contre le genre humain et shinigami, il ne cessait de rêver à _elle_.

À elle et aux fabuleux mots qu'elle lui susurrait à l'oreille.

Et dans ces moments, il frissonnait d'extase, de complaisance et de béatitude. Dans ces moments, elle devenait son jouet et plus celui d'Ichimaru Gin et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec.

- Espèce de bâtard hypocrite! Enfoiré manipulateur! Psychopathe! Lui hurlait-elle alors.

Ces mots sonnaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire dans son sommeil, bien qu'il dormait peu souvent et de ressentir un sentiment de supériorité au réveil face à Ichimaru.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, il affichait alors son éternel sourire narquois, plein de condescendance et _presque_ tendre, auquel personne ne pouvait déchiffrer le sens. Mais dans ses yeux, on y voyait naître une lueur frivole, enjouée et _presque_ heureuse.

Dans ses rêves, elle lui appartenait complètement.

Dans ses rêves, elle ne pouvait nullement s'échapper.

Dans ses rêves, il pouvait l'appeler Rangiku.

Dans ses rêves, dans ses rêves…

Oui, _seulement_ dans ses rêves.

* * *

**On s'amuse dans l'eau? On poirote sous la pluie? On aime ce drabble?**

**Oui? Tant mieux. x)**

**( Une petite review? )  
**

**_Octopus vous salue..._  
**


	7. Gin I

**Titre : **Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle

**Disclaimer : **Faisons simple aujourd'hui : Kubo Tite est l'heureux gagnant de Bleach XD

**Note :** Je poste en masse, hu hu hu. Je vous permet d'exprimer votre joie par le via d'une review. :) Voici un texte qui représente ma forte envie de t*er quelqu'un en ce moment, je vous laisse imaginer. x)

**À clewi/ clemy/ autres... :** Voilà, celui-ci ne sera pas en retard, mais en avance. XD Amuse-toi.

_Bonne lecture._

_**Octopus vous présente...

* * *

**_**Gin I : Le début d'un désastre**

Il était en colère. Non, plus même. Il était enragé. Pris d'une rage et d'une haine intense contre le monde qui lui faisait subir ceci. Les pupilles dilatées et le visage crispé en une horrible grimace. Un sentiment bouillant lui brûlant le thorax, il ressentait une telle rage qu'il avait envie de tuer. De massacrer tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage. De meurtrir les peaux. De déchirer les chairs. De frapper les corps.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Catastrophe fut le seul mot à dire.

C'est ainsi que fut le commencement de tout.

Ichimaru Gin. Le début d'un désastre.

* * *

**Dites, dites, c'était bien? **

**Parce que si ça l'était je compte bien prendre ce drabble et en faire mon début de fic à chapitres. =D Qu'en dites-vous, chers lecteurs?**

**_Octopus vous salue..._  
**


	8. À ses heures perdues

**Titre :** Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle

**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite. Tite Kubo. Bleach. Et on répète la chanson.

**Note :** Avis à tous, j'espère que ce petit n'importe quoi de 100 mots à tendance humoristique YAOI vous plaira un tant soit peu. x)

**_Octopus vous présente…

* * *

_**

**À ses heures perdues**

Il le comparait souvent au plafond de sa chambre qu'il voyait lorsqu'il était couché sous sa couette, bien au chaud.

Immaculé. Intouchable. Silencieux. Comme un plafond qu'on voyait tous les jours, mais qu'on ne pouvait jamais toucher ( ou alors seulement lors de rares occasions ).

Kuchiki Byakuya était vraiment comme un…plafond.

Immaculé. Intouchable. Silencieux.

Parfois, Renji voulait toucher ce plafond, le caresser, bien comme il le fallait, connaître parfaitement chaque recoin, et diminuer la distance qui les éloignait.

Lui et son plafond.

Lui et Byakuya.

Parfois, Renji avait de drôles de comparaisons qui lui traînaient dans la tête, vraiment…

* * *

**Alors? C'était un peu, beaucoup ou pas du tout drôle? ( Ok, je viens de me rendre compte, après avoir relu ce drabble, que c'était vraiment n'importe quoi! XD )  
**

**Allez, smile, ça ira beaucoup mieux plus tard ( je serai moins dingue alors XD )**

_**Octopus vous salue…**_


	9. Milliers

**Titre : **Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle

**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite = Bleach x)

**Note : **J'ai fais une expérience dans ce double drabble, à vous de la deviner ( laissez-moi vos réponses XD ). J'ai aussi fais une subtile dédicace à une fervante – puis-je l'appeler ainsi? – fan, devinette aussi. x3

_**Octopus vous présente…

* * *

**_

**Milliers**

Couchée dans la neige, Rukia profite pour la première fois depuis longtemps des plaisirs de l'hiver. Un flocon se pose doucement sur son nez, elle frissonne. Et elle adore ça.

Le ciel se couvre de nuages et des milliers de flocons virevoltent un peu partout dans une danse harmonieuse. Ils couvrent rapidement le sol et se posent en une fine couche sur les vêtements de Rukia. Elle sourit. C'était beau. Presque magique.

Elle lève les bras et tente d'attraper les minuscules morceaux de neige. Elle joue comme un chat l'aurait fait avec une souris. Après moult essais, pratiquement tous infructueux, elle repose les bras par terre et se laisse bercer par les flocons et le son de la brise d'hiver. Le silence devient profond.

Puis, il y a des pas. Elle ne se retourne pas, de peur de briser le doux charme.

« Mais qu'est-ce tu fous sur mon toit ?! » Une voix masculine, irritante, s'exclame soudainement.

Rukia lève les yeux au ciel, signe d'énervement. Son moment de détente pouvait être jeté aux poubelles maintenant, l'autre clémentine était revenue. Elle se lève, lance un « Idiot! » dans la direction d'Ichigo et rentre dans la chambre de celui-ci.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

( Merci de votre soutien et de vos encouragements 3 )

_**Octopus vous salue...**_


	10. Coupable Tendresse

**Titre :** Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle

**Disclaimer : **Même belle rengaine, Tite Kubo, propritétaire de Bleach.

**Note :** Culpabilité, quel beau sentiment. :)

_**Octopus vous présente…

* * *

  
**_

**Coupable tendresse  
**

Peut-être aurait-elle eut plus de chance ailleurs, dans une autre division. Peut-être aurait-il pu voir clair dans son jeu vicieux s'il n'avait pas été aussi confiant de ses capacités. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas arrivé à la sauver parce que, justement, il n'avait pas assez de capacités, pas assez de puissance.

Souvent, Hitsugaya se demandait comment il avait pu les laissés la manipuler, alors qu'il l'aimait si tendrement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle? Aussi idiot? Aussi stupide?

Pourquoi? Comment? Peut-être…?

Dans son esprit, lorsqu'il la voyait, ainsi torturée, il n'y avait que des remords. Malsains souvenirs d'actes et paroles vains.

* * *

**Un retour en 2009, bonne année en retard x)**

**En espérant que cela vous ai plus,**

_**Octopus vous salue…**_


	11. Gin II

**Titre :** Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi…**

**Note :** Voilà… =)

_**Octopus vous présente

* * *

**_**Le vaniteux**

Il avait toujours vu le cycle de la vie comme un grand cercle où les gens te jugeaient et où tu en jugeais d'autres à ton tour. Et on ne voyait souvent que les mauvais côtés de tout le monde et ne les acceptait jamais. Ils fallaient qu'ils changent. Pour le bien.

Il se posait alors cette question : pourquoi changer? Pourquoi devenir quelqu'un de meilleur?

Pour plaire aux autres? Peut-être…

Lui, il avait préféré rester lui-même sans courber sous l'influence et l'avis des autres.

Il était borné, cruel et vicieux. Gin était ainsi. Et, oh, comme il s'aimait, inébranlable.

* * *

**Fin…**

**C'était bien simple, non?**

_**Octopus vous salue…**_


	12. Trois

**Titre :** Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle

**Disclaimer : **Barf, tout le monde sait :)

**Note :** Un chapitre qui vient, un autre qui suit? Suis-je obsédée par Gin ?

_**Octopus vous présente…

* * *

  
**_

**Trois**

« Je te hais. »

Parfois, les humains entendent trois mots qui les marqueront à jamais. Dans certains cas, ce sont des mots d'amour. Dans d'autres, comme le mien, ce sont des mots de haine. De rancœur, de colère, d'aversion, de mépris. Des mots qui blessent pour ceux qui nous ont blessés.

« Moi aussi. »

Et on répond, pour ne pas montrer nos faiblesses, pour ne pas montrer que ces mots ont réussi à nous atteindre. Même si dans ces moments, la seule envie qui nous talonne, c'est d'éclater en sanglots.

« Moi aussi, je te hais Rangiku. »

* * *

**J'en suis pas fière, laissez-moi vous dire ça…**

_**Octopus vous salue…**_


	13. Questions Rhétoriques

**Titre : **Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle

**Disclaimer : **Bleach + Kubo Tite = Perfect Match

**Note : **Un petit machin de 239 mots. En espérant qu'il vous plaise… :)

_**Octopus vous présente…

* * *

  
**_

**Questions rhétoriques**

Beaucoup de personnes avaient tenté de le cerner.

Et peu avait réussi.

Malgré toutes les questions qu'ils se posèrent.

Était-il hypocrite? Était-il un fin stratège? Était-il quelqu'un de violent? Était-il fidèle à ses amis? Était-il une personne pleine d'humour? Était-il quelqu'un d'indifférent?

Était-il ceci ou était-il cela? Après toutes ses questions, les gens s'étaient lassés de son silence et avaient décidé d'énoncer leurs propres hypothèses. Hypothèses qui devinrent plus tard des affirmations.

Beaucoup de personnes avaient tenté de le comprendre.

Et peu y étaient parvenus.

Malgré tout le temps qu'ils le connurent.

Certains avaient décidé de se faire une image bien personnelle de lui. Ils savaient comment il allait réagir s'ils faisaient ceci ou ce qu'il allait dire s'ils faisaient cela. D'autres avaient cru plus juste de n'avoir qu'une vague image de lui et savaient que peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient, tout resterait imprévisible s'il était en jeu. Et de ce fait, ils ne désiraient être trop proche de lui.

Tant de personnes avaient affirmé tant de choses sur lui, que Shinji se demandait maintenant si c'était vraiment le cas ou non. Les questions qu'autrefois les autres se posaient étaient maintenant celles qu'il se posait. À la fin, il en vint à se demander : _qui suis-je?_

Et seul le silence de sa conscience lui répondit, tel un infâme cul de sac.

_Qui suis-je?_

_Où vais-je?_

_Que fais-je?_

Des questions rhétoriques qui feraient écho à tout jamais dans son esprit…

* * *

**Vos avis? ^^**

_**Octopus vous salue…**_


	14. Lacs

**Titre :** Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle.

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde sait, nan? :)

**Note :** Ça fait des siècles, dis donc!

**_Octopus vous présente..._**

* * *

**Lacs**

C'est froid. C'est beau. Ces yeux, ils sont comme deux merveilleux lacs gelés où se reflètent parfois les nuages du ciel. Pleins de nuances, parfois pleins de contrastes lorsque le sang s'y mêle.

Elle rêvait souvent de s'y noyer, de plonger dans cette vastitude immense et onirique, d'être entourée par ce bleu si profond, si magique, si plaisant. Elle y rêvait, oui, avant…

Certains matins, lorsqu'elle se lève, une question flotte dans sa tête. Et elle ne sait comment y répondre. Il n'y a que la vague impression d'une impression déjà effacée.

Mais Hinamori ne se questionne plus. Plus maintenant.

* * *

**Bon, quoi de neuf? :) **

_**Octopus vous salue...**_


End file.
